


Someone I Love

by Ash2411



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash2411/pseuds/Ash2411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a sort of collective mashup of the moments that led Kali and Jennifer to their hatred of one another, starting with their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone I Love

The first time Kali saw Julia Baccari, she was 8 years old. Julia was small and pale, the polar opposite of Kali, all tanned skin and chocolate eyes. Kali reached her hand out to the small girl, lifting her from the ground, where Julia had been thrown by the boys calling her names. Kali fought the overwhelming urge to shift, her breathing heavy and tense. She clenched her fists, shielding little Julia. The bell rang, and the boys ran, but Kali stood still, dark sticky blood dripping down through her fingers where her own claws had dug into her soft palms. Julia stared at her, eyes wide, and when the teacher came and asked what had happened she spoke before Kali could utter an excuse.

“Kali had a nosebleed, miss.” She mumbled. Then she took Kali’s hand and led her into the school, Kali’s blood smearing across Julia’s pale skin.

*****

They were 16 by the time Kali realized that Julia was beautiful. Julia had always looked delicate and pale and innocent. Kali had grown tall, and strong, her body a maze of curves, her dark hair framing her face in soft curtains. Julia’s hair was wavy and unmanageable, a series of freckles sprinkled across her cheeks. Julia was naturally beautiful, and fragile, and Kali wanted to protect her porcelain friend.

She was trailing her fingers across Julia’s soft skin, when her stomach stirred in a way she had never felt before. Her stomach twisted and turned. Julia was lying close to her, laughing at something she had said. Kali couldn’t count the number of times Julia had lain next to her in the 8 years they had been friends. But, in all that time she had never felt the strange urge she was feeling now. Without thinking, she leaned forward and covered Julia’s laugh with a kiss. Everything inside her exploded. Julia pulled away, her smile gone, confusion taking it’s place.

They didn’t mention it-

Until Julia slept over again. And this time, it was Julia covering Kali’s smile with a kiss. They uttered questions and reassurances to one another, scared, and pleased, and excited all at one.

Kali slid her tanned fingers down the snow white expanse of Julia’s skin, their lips hot and swollen, both of them gasping.

*****

Julia knew what Kali was. They had been seeing each other for 4 months when she finally told her. Julia wasn’t afraid. She didn’t shy away when Kali’s claws pricked at her skin as they kissed, their bodies tangled. Julia didn’t flee as Kali tugged at her bottom lip, her teeth sharp and teasing.

But, Julia’s parents didn’t approve of her choice of partner. Kali was not what they had wanted for their daughter: white, male, wealthy, straight.  Kali was furious at their close mindedness. In her anger, she lost control of the shift, leaving a gaping gash on Julia’s arm. She squeezed it, in tears afterwards, soaking up Julia’s pain, swearing she would never hurt her again.

Instead, Julia hurt her. Kali could feel her own heart breaking and bleeding out as Julia told her they couldn’t do it anymore; they couldn’t love each other that way anymore. Kali had responsibilities and Julia had her own life to pursue. Maybe her parents were right. This was just a silly fling. Julia said she wasn’t even sure if she was in love with Kali. She lied.

*****

Kali couldn’t let Julia go. When Kali’s own parents passed, she took her place as alpha in their stead. She named Julia her emissary after much coaxing. Julia learned how to heal, how to wield her own skills powerfully. They hid their affections for one another from the other members of the pack. No one in Kali’s pack knew the identity of their emissary. No one knew Julia Baccari existed outside the human world of mundane activity.

Once, in a moment of weakness, when the moonlight shone into Kali’s maroon eyes, Julia confessed that she still loved Kali, that she would always love her. They embraced, both of them full of affection and desperate for release, Julia’s back bared to the rough cracked surface of a massive tree stump. Julia cried out in ecstasy and soon after, Kali’s howl broke through the darkness of night, a promise of love on her lips.

*****

Soon after, Ennis and his pack entered the area. Ennis was a brute. He had poor leadership skills and a particular hatred of humans. Kali struggled to keep Julia’s scent off of her skin, afraid that if anyone caught her scent, she would be in danger. She almost told Talia Hale, but found that she couldn’t. Julia was hers. She was Julia’s. That’s what mattered. Nothing could touch them as long as they remained quiet.  

*****

A werewolf  had been killed, a young girl had been ravaged, and Derek Hale had changed everyone’s future unknowingly. Deucalion lost his vision, and Kali lost her mercy. Any facade of brutality and anger seemed to settle into her gut, forming true anger there. People were dying. Wolves were dying. Ennis had killed an innocent girl. Julia was in danger. It became more difficult to hide her affections for her human friend.

One night, as Julia forged a trail of kisses down Kali’s naked spine, Kali spun a lie that left her drained. “Julia, I don’t think we should do this anymore.” She fought against the tears stinging her eyes. “I just don’t think this will work. You can’t afford to be biased when advising me. And your connection to me puts you in danger.”

“Kali…”Julia said, quietly. “I don’t care. I love you.”

“Don’t...You’ve never been with anyone else Julia. You don’t even know what love is.” Kali said, forcing steel into her voice. Her heart was breaking and she silently thanked whoever was listening that Julia couldn’t hear it. “I think you should leave. It’s time to move on, Julia. You were right. It’s time to move forward. Separately.”

 

Julia looked as though she had been slapped in the face. After that, they only spoke at pack-related meetings.  

*****

“She has feelings for the human. Julia.” Ennis said darkly to Deucalion. Kali had known that they were murdering their own packs for power. She knew they would come to her next, but she hadn’t anticipated this. She crouched in the shadows, listening.

“Well then.” Deucalion said. “Kill her. If Kali is unable to commit to this pack, we kill them all, including her and the human.”

Kali fled into the woods, hoping that they hadn’t heard her. She felt heavier than ever. All of her attempts to protect Julia had failed. No matter how much she pushed her away, she couldn’t stop loving her. And she couldn’t keep her safe.

*****

“You have to leave, Julia. There’s no place for you here anymore. Things are changing. I’m changing.” Kali said, brusquely.

Julia laughed coldly. “Right. Okay. You’re joining the alpha pack aren’t you? They’re going to come to you, and you’re going to just kill innocent people for power. You really are changing. You’re leaps and bounds away from the girl who rescued me when we were children, that’s for sure.”’

“Power means safety. This is my only real choice, Julia. This is who I am now. This is what I have to do.”

“Well, I hate it. I hate you.” Julia said, not a tear in her eye, her voice unwavering. She left Kali’s loft. Kali had never cried harder than she did that night.

*****

Kali found that power suited her. The more power she gained, the stronger she felt. Nothing would break her. Not Julia, not Deucalion, not Ennis. No one who had ever questioned or doubted her strength would do so again. Kali promised herself that she would become stronger, unstoppable.

It consumed her.

The day she murdered her own pack, felt their power surge through her as she stepped through an ocean of blood, Julia stood before her. Julia begged that she stop, tried to warn the others in the pack. But, Kali had killed them all. As she stood before Julia, she envisioned a little girl, sprawled in the dirt, young and alone. Kali had never loved anyone the way that she loved Julia. It’s why she had to kill her.

If you don’t kill every member of your pack, I will do it for you, and then I’ll kill you. Your emissary too.

Deucalion’s words echoed in Kali’s head. She feigned strength, as she had done a hundred times before. She ignored the pain in her chest. She forced herself to think of how brutally Julia would die if left to one of the others.

She underestimated her own brutality.

*****

The next time Kali saw Julia, she was Jennifer Blake. Just as Kali had become something entirely different, so had Julia. The girl that Kali knew had been gentle and kind. This Julia was no longer Julia at all. She was cold, manipulative, and desperate. Kali knew that desperation can drive a person to extremes. If she hadn’t been so obsessed with power, if she’d trusted her own instincts, Julia could be whole and happy. But, Kali had made her choice. And so had Julia. People were dying, everything felt out of control, and Kali felt angry. She was angry at herself, and she was angry with the others involved in this whole mess. More than anything she was angry at this woman who was pretending to be Julia, while wearing a different face.

*****

The last time Kali saw Julia, she was shrouded in black, and filled with a deep desire for revenge. When Jennifer Blake had fallen through the glass of Derek’s loft, her landing was all too familiar. The way she crouched, touching one hand to the floor mirrored Kali’s own stance when she leapt. She wished she could be16 again, but that time when Julia Baccari and Kali had wrapped themselves in each other was long dead. Kali felt a lump in her throat as she stared into the unfamiliar eyes that belonged to the woman she had once loved.

“I... should’ve-” Kali breathed. I should’ve saved you. I should’ve taken you and ran. I should’ve chosen a different path. I should’ve told you I loved you. I should have died rather than harm you.

Jennifer raised her eyebrows expectantly and Kali saw nothing but rage and hatred in those cold gray eyes. She wanted it all to be over. She just wanted all of it to end, even if she didn’t deserve it.

“I SHOULD’VE RIPPED YOUR HEAD OFF!” Kali roared.

Julia Baccari screamed with rage and Kali felt a hundred shards of glass bury themselves in her skin. She breathed a sigh of relief as death took her.

 


End file.
